Before he cheats oneshot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: It was an unwritten rule that you didn't mess with a guys car, but with Chloe Sullivan sobbing her heart out Dean guess there was another unwritten rule you didn't break. You didn't break Chloe's heart. Chloe/Winchester.


Before he cheats

Verse: Crossover Smallville/Supernatural

Genre: Humour

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Chloe/Winchesters

Song: Before he cheats by Carrie Underwood

Summary: It was an unwritten rule that you didn't mess with a guys car, but with Chloe Sullivan sobbing her heart out Dean guess there was another unwritten rule you didn't break. You didn't break Chloe's heart.

* * *

><p>The unlikely partnership of WinchesterSullivan had started back in Smallville when John asked Bobby to take care of the boys for a while. That meant Bobby hauling his ass to Kansas and raising two teenager boys with John dropping by for almost important dates.

Dean hated the place and Sam just resigned him self. That was until they met her, this snarky, reporter wannabe who was so hooked on the weird that Dean had almost threw holy water at her.

Thankfully Sam was there and soon Chloe Sullivan discovered just how weird the world could be and she was helping them.

Bobby for all his gruff manners and tones seemed to like the change the boys were going through, considering that they never really had a stable home since the night their mother died. And Chloe gave him a run for his money; towards the end of high school Chloe had all of them eating right and being polite, even if it was killing Dean and Bobby.

Gabe Sullivan and Clark Kent could only give them all their best wishes because they had been hit by the Chloe Sullivan steam train a while back and it was bumpy when she was pissed. When High school finished, Chloe didn't beg them to stay instead she surprised all three of the demon hunters to go do what they had to do. Sam with college, Bobby with his scrap yard and Dean with his hunting.

They made it work; Chloe being there for Sam after watching his girlfriend being slaughtered and there for both the boys when they lost their father. They were there when she went off to Metropolis and when she gave up her dream of being a reporter to make her cousin happy. Though things were better now then they first was between Dean and Lois after that happened.

No matter where they were some how they found their way back to each other and for being men both Dean and Sam could read Chloe like a book.

But it didn't take much for them to guess something was wrong when she turned up at their hotel room in the dead of night and just sniffled. She was OK for three days, just giving half hearted answers and refusals to explain just why she was choosing to join them instead of staying back in Metropolis.

It was when Dean broke and demanded to know why her pansy ass new boyfriend Jimmy wasn't calling all the hours under the sun that Chloe finally admitted it all.

And Dean hated himself for it. Because when women cried Dean was uncomfortable, but when Chloe cried he felt down right useless.

"Sammy" Dean hissed again but his brother was just dumbfounded to find Dean holding a sobbing Chloe while looking for something to distract her and make his exit. Sam was so sure that Dean had done something that instead of helping his brother at first he just glared at him.

"It's stupid" the blonde mumbled finally pushing away from Dean and winching at the tear stains she had left on his shirt. For all the times she did want break down she knew she couldn't because she didn't need them to worry over her. But she had sought them out because she was hurting and it just got the better of her.

"I'm sure it's not Chloe, _whatever _Dean did isn't stupid" Sam chose to ignore his brother when he was sent an outraged look. Chloe just gave a watery laugh and shook her head, hugging Sam tighter when he took over his brother's role and engulfed her in his bear hug.

"Who wouldn't want her" Chloe mumbled against Sam's chest and looking over her head he sent his brother a questioning look which was answered with a shrug.

"This isn't like Lois and farm boy again is it; I thought we over this blondie, that farm boy is stupid as hell and your cousin is a big mouth" the sharp look stopped Dean from finishing that sentence and if he let out a grateful sigh he didn't admit it.

"No; I'm happy for Lois and Clark. I'm talking about Jimmy and Kara. We broke up and a _day _later he's following her around like a little lost puppy" and just like that Dean is proud at how she is spitting Jimmy's name out. It wasn't a secret that Dean hated the man, in fact he had tried to get Sam to help him to test just how human the guy was but Sam being reasonable saner than his brother stopped that soon enough.

Didn't mean he liked Jimmy just didn't want to bail his brother out of prison and then Chloe when she beat the living shit out of Dean.

"What did closet boy do to make you break up with him; because last time I checked he was some messed up version of a man" Dean grumbled and Chloe shook her head, she wasn't crying any more and if Sam was convinced that the pair were made for each other before he was even more so now.

"I didn't; he did. Said that I wasn't committed to the relationship and that he thought maybe I spent too much time around other guys" Sam gave his brother a warning look when that smirk erupted across his face, his only saving grace was that Chloe wasn't looking.

"Can't blame him for being right sweetheart; I mean you do spend a lot of time with _men _and that can't help his poor ego now" Dean didn't even bother to stop the hand that smacked him hard in the stomach, he even half guessed it was coming for him.

"That's not the point... Jimmy was... I mean... oh shut up Winchester. The point is that he broke up with me _because _he wanted Kara who hung on his every word" Chloe growled and ducked her head under Sam's chin who just rubbed her back.

"So your pissed because he dumped you" rolling her eyes, Chloe shot dean a look that screamed she thought he was really that dumb. But then again Sam couldn't understand why she would be crying to them if she wasn't.

"No; I'm pissed off because I knew _something _was going on before he dumped me but I wanted to believe that he was a good guy. He probably still is. You haven't seen Kara, she's a bomb shell and maybe I was just stupid to think that I could keep brushing him off and keep him when she was around" the sniffing was back and for the first time Dean wasn't looking for an exit. Instead he was looking at Chloe like she was stupid.

"First you haven't looked in a mirror lately have you? And second the only stupid thing about you is the choice you made when you agreed to date that closet pansy ass wannabe man" the firmness in Dean's voice had Sam raising an eyebrow at him. When Dean glared back Sam just smiled and rubbed Chloe's back.

"Don't be nice Dean; you're a good liar but not that good" Chloe was feeling sorry for herself and that was one thing both Dean and Sam wasn't going to let happen.

She kicked their asses when they tried it and they wouldn't kick hers but they were going to kick someone's.

"In the car" Dean ordered, ignoring the confused looks from Sam and Chloe. He had a mission in mind and even if they didn't come with him, he was still going to get it done.

Three hours later and after protests and glares between Chloe and Dean, the trio was parked in the car looking at a ford focus in a horrible navy colour. When Chloe finally admitted to it being Jimmy's car, Dean had snorted called it a pansy ass car and shuddered as the thought of it being any where near his baby.

"Dean do not get us arrested" Chloe hissed as she glared up at him. Just like all the times they went out, Chloe was wedged between Sam and Dean, at first she hated it but she never stepped away or forced them to either.

"I won't" Dean assurances meant nothing when he was in a mood like this and with a pleading look to Sam, Chloe hoped one brother would remain clear headed enough.

"Don't look at me; just because I'm level headed most of the time doesn't mean I have to be now" Sam ordered causing Chloe to open her mouth but quickly shut it with a smile gracing her lips.

Dean strode towards the bouncer and offered his most charming smile.

"Look dude I'm not going to cause any trouble _inside _but you see this woman" Chloe just ducked her head when the massive bouncer looked down at her and nodded. "has just had her heart broken by a sad little son of a bitch who thought he could do better" Chloe was blushing by then and when she saw the bouncer staring in disbelief at them she just wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

"You don't even have to say anything just nod if you seen this guy" where Sam got that photo of Jimmy from Chloe didn't know and she had a deep rooted idea she didn't want to know either.

With a chuckle the bouncer nodded and glanced towards the door.

"About two hours ago he walked in, swaggered with this blonde on his arm. Acted like he was the man. Easy prey in a place like this but he still went in. bad tipper as I've heard it" the bouncer was probably making two new friends as he said every word. And when he pointed out Jimmy's car Chloe wanted to hide away.

After slipping the bouncer a very large tip, the boys dragged her towards the car and with a few orders to Sam, Dean had the car door open.

"Dean don't do this; please we can just forget this and go back to the hotel. I'll even leave for home, hell you guys can crash at my place tonight" Chloe pleaded but she knew from the firm expression none of those things were going to happen.

"I'll tell you one thing blondie, one unwritten rule among men. You don't mess with another dudes girl unless you have something to back it up with and you never mess with another dudes car" Chloe just shook her head. She wasn't going to do this and when Dean and Sam understood that they just shrugged and took out the first two head lights.

When Chloe still didn't move, they went to the wing mirrors and ripped them off, tossing them into the car foot well as a token. After all the head and back lights were taken out, Dean forced Sam to stop and tossed his keys to Chloe who frowned down at them.

"Make sure he doesn't forget Chloe Sullivan" he ordered pointing to the car seats. Chewing her lip, Chloe debated if she could do this, if she could sink to a new low and destroy Jimmy's car because he couldn't stop himself from falling for a woman Chloe would never be.

When thoughts of all the guys who had gone for someone better, prettier or sometimes dumber than her hit her hard, Chloe knew she could do this.

The first rip was for Jimmy, the second was for Clark and the third was for every other guy who looked at her then the Kara's, Lana's and Lois's of the world. By the time she was finished she was grinning and panting hard. She loved her cousin but she wouldn't deny that, despite being over Clark, it still hurt knowing her cousin could make the farm boy fall for her so easily.

Twenty minutes later and Dean was dragging her away and grinning like a fool. It was Jimmy's lose not hers and she would be damned if she wasted another minute thinking that maybe he couldn't help but fall for Kara. He did have a choice and sadly he choose with the wrong brain.

The trio watched as Jimmy discovered his car, demand to know who done it from the bouncer, storm away with a meek acceptance when the bouncer towered over him and then explain to Kara why he couldn't drive her home. They watched as Jimmy waited alone for a tow truck before they sped away.

So maybe the guys Chloe picked always ended up picking someone else to fall for, but that didn't matter any more because for the first time she had not only one man pick her but two. And when someone messed with Chloe Sullivan they messed with Dean and Sam Winchester.

Bad ass demon hunting brothers.

The End


End file.
